


Things I Can

by narrymestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrymestyles/pseuds/narrymestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It won’t take much to make this place ours.” He muses, looking sideways at his companion. Zayn looks visibly beautiful in the twilight; amber-honey eyes ablaze with the fire of determination inside them as he strides, lips curled into a futile pout. He turns back at Harry, amusement playing on his lips as he stops in his tracks and responds;</p><p>“Baby, it already is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Can

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: http://narrymestyles.tumblr.com/post/45206759113
> 
> if anyone knows how to upload pictures on here please let me know, because the picture really helps this oneshot and it would make a lot more sense when you see it. 
> 
> also i'm not majorly happy with it so i might rewrite :S
> 
> OH and there's only zarry in this if you squint x

His chocolate leather jacket hung loosely over his white tee, embellished by dark skinny jeans and a smouldering gaze that glowed brilliantly in the darkening twilight. He’d chosen to go rough-cut this morning, baby hairs grazing his chin, quiff curly dishevedly outwards, blonde streak highlighting it like a cinnamon roll. He took a careful step into the marble adorned floors, luxurious chandeliers illuminating the red carpets lining the entrance-way; so this was the VIP section. His attention however, was diverted for no more than a second on his surroundings as his amber eyes scanned the room for his companion. His lips curled into a small, fertile smile when they locked gazes from where his emerald-eyed companion was standing, talking to some men with unfamiliar faces and he tilted his head ever so slightly and was suddenly making a bee-line to the mens bathrooms, which was soon to be mirrored by Zayn.

-x-

“For a second there, I thought you weren’t going to show.” He spoke to the cream-tiled wall, voice reverberating around the fancy interior, as he zipped his trousers up before turning to face his companion.

“Of course I was going to show, when have I not? I just got a little…caught up. ” Dark, thick eyebrows raising as he questioned his younger friend.

But before either could speak again, they turned at the sound of the door opening behind them, a man who had clearly had a little excess alcohol tumbled in, dropping his trousers before even making it to the cubicle.

“You know what to do.” Harry muttered, voice muffled by the running water, opening his palm to display his silver rolex watch to the older boy who grabbed it and put it into his pocket before strolling out without another word. 

-x-

He was standing against a wide, marble banister, phone in hand before a tall, busty woman wafted towards him. Her hair was piled into a neat, auburn bun at the top of her head, lips carved in cherry red and eyelashes much too long to be her own. Her eyebrows were shaped thinner than a single strand of Harry’s curls, nose button and pointy. She smiled at Harry, red clashing vividly against the stark white of her teeth.

“You here on your own babe?” He could feel the expensive, red wine soak up through his nostrils and he flashed her an equally bright, if not brighter smile when responding with “not anymore.”

Taking her arm he walked her through to the foyer, eyes forever keeping tab of both the time and a boy in a leather jacket. He found him, in the center of a group of ladies and smiled to himself- Zayn could get around. 

-x-

The people began filing in about half an hour before the doors opened, giving Harry the perfect time to wander around the hall unnoticed.

Sneaking behind a thick, red curtain he pressed the (+)volume button on the side of his iPhone 5 twice before leaning against the wall, and sure enough, he heard the all too familiar footsteps coming his way. Reaching out a hand and feeling the cool leather press into his palm, he pulled the older boy toward him until all he could feel was Zayns’ lips on his. Fingers intertwined, oxygen depleted, they stayed in this position a while longer before it was suddenly 6:55pm and without a word they went their separate ways. 

-x-

The Victoria Palace Theater really is a beautiful place, richly decorated and expensively kept. It’s cielings are high, angels and roses carved painstakingly into it’s white plaster, touches of gold embelleshing their cues. Burgundy wallpaper encases the walls, patterns embroidered carefully onto it’s length. 

“Sorry sir, the show starts in 35 minutes are you going to go inside?” He turned to face the meek voice behind him, hand deep inside his jacket pockets.

She was tiny in size, petite frame barely reaching Zayn’s shoulders. Her blonde hair was curled into a ponytail- little rivulets hanging off the sides, her cheekbones were defined against the golden bronzer on her cheeks and he couldn’t help but be taken aback by how pretty she was. Taken aback enough, to hesitate for a second, to rethink what he was about to do but the phase didn’t last long.

“I’m waiting for a friend, I’ll go inside when I wish.” His Yorkshire accent rang thickly through his words and there was an air of authority and power in them that caused a spark of fear to dash across the girls cerulean blue eyes. 

“Sorry, sir- I’ll- uh, I’ll leave you to it then.”

He smiled, it was a shame because she really had been very pretty but he had a job to get done and he wasn’t interested in pretty girls anyway. 

-x-

He looked up when he spotted his younger companion strolling towards him; he might have only been 19 years of age but something about the his stride, the way his shoulders moved almost rhythmically agains the beat of his footsteps added an aura of majesty around the curly haired boy. 

He pressed the top button on the left-side of the watch 3 times before speaking.

“Are we set?” His voice was barely a whisper, not even audible against the hum of the air but Harry nodded silently.“You sure?”

He raised an eyebrow in response, “Are you doubting me, Malik?” 

Voice deep and posh like your stereotypical High-Tea going, golfer he no longer bothered to keep it quiet and it rang through the now almost empty hallway. 

But the older boy only smiled, lips forming a sadistic quirk as he leaned forward to join them with Harry’s.

“Never.”

-x-

“Excuse me, gentlemen, the show starts in 3 minutes- I suggest you go inside.” A confused man with circular glasses hanging around his neck, clad in a black suit and hair as hot as fire came ambling towards the pair.

“You see, I would, but this man here won’t give me back my ticket until I buy him another glass of alcohol, which I most definitely will not do.” Zayn’s words were stern, with just the right amount of aggravation enunciated between syllables.

Harry drooped his eyes slightly, hunching over and leaning against the wall for effect.

“I’m sorry sir- if you don’t give the man his ticket back I’m going to have to take you to security.”

Harry didn’t say anything- just nodded and made no attempt to move, while Zayn fumbled around with something behind the ginger man, long fingers moving nimbly through the keyring until the one he was looking for was secure inside his palm.

On cue to his silent nod, Harry pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ticket, handing it to Zayn.

“This the right ticket, Sir?” the man now turned to Zayn, no longer interested in the ‘drunken’ youngster.

“Yes, thank you.” Pulling the ticket out of Harry’s hand, he flashed the man a bright smile before turning towards the lavatories, stopping only when he heard the man re-address Harry.

“Sorry sir, if this is offensive but on a second thought I’ll need to see your ID.” Chuckling to himself, he pulled out his purse, leaving behind a redfaced man as he walked in the opposite direction Zayn had just gone in, smiling in satisfaction at the big, brass key inside his clutch.

-x-

Twisting the key into its designated slot and prying the cupboard door open he quickly pushed the button and locked it before quietly leaving the building.

-x-

He’d just about pulled the wire out of it’s original safety in the wall when he saw him leave, and after one last tug, he too, was gone from the building.

-x-

“You’d never really told me how good you were at role-play.” The olive skinned boy commented, the building getting smaller and smaller as the seconds passed by. He took the watch out of his pocket and handed it back to his taller friend, watching as he smoothly clicked it back on to his left wrist.

Harry looked down at the tattoo on his forearm before smirking and replying, “Of all the things I can, there’s lots you’re yet to know about me.” The younger boy winked, teasing manner lasting milliseconds before his face twisted into a frown and he scoffed “ID check.” 

His companion laughed, a deep ringing sound that echoed through London, in through chimneys and out through drainpipes- fueling the orchestra that now played vibrantly in the theater they’d just abandoned. 

The evening was late but the summer air kept the sky around them light, illuminating each others faces in the ambient light. 

Harry’s t-shirt hung lowly over his lengthy frame as he walked, front pockets stuffed with his phone and wallet and bulging visibly from underneath. His curls, ruffled by the wind yet no less attractive, eyes squinty as he strode through his city with his companion; their city.

“It won’t take much to make this place ours.” He muses, looking sideways at his companion. Zayn looks visibly beautiful in the twilight; amber-honey eyes ablaze with the fire of determination inside them as he strides, lips curled into a futile pout. He turns back at Harry, amusement playing on his lips as he stops in his tracks and responds;

“Baby, it already is.”

The pair turn around for a split second, looking back at the place they’d left in their rearview and exactly 5 seconds later the Victoria Palace Theater explodes behind them.


End file.
